1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting and receiving a wireless signal in a wireless local area network (WLAN) system and an apparatus for the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, various wireless communication technologies are under development in accordance with the advancement of information communication technology. Among them, a wireless local area network (WLAN) is a technique allowing mobile terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), lap top computers, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and the like, to wirelessly access the Internet at homes, in offices, or in a particular service providing area, based on a radio frequency technology.
A technology related to a WLAN system has been spotlighted as a wireless communication technology providing a high speed data service in an unauthorized band. Particularly, unlike an existing cellular communication system, when an access point (AP) serving as a base station is connected only to a wired network including a distribution system and a power supply, the access point may be easily installed by anyone, has a cheap cost, and may perform data communication. Therefore, the access point has been generalized.
After the institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802 which is a standardization organization of a WLAN technology was established on February, 1980, a number of standardization operations have been conducted. An initial WLAN technology has supported a speed of 1 to 2 Mbps in frequency hopping, spread spectrum, infrared communication, or the like, using a frequency of 2.4 GHz through the IEEE 802.11. Recently, a speed up to 54 Mpbs may be supported by applying orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM). In addition, in the IEEE 802.11, various technology standards such as improvement of quality of service (QoS), access point protocol compatibility, security enhancement, radio resource measurement, wireless access for a vehicular environment, fast roaming, a mesh network, interworking with an external network, wireless network management, and the like, have been put to practical use or have been developed. In addition, as a technology specification relatively recently established in order to overcome a limitation for a communication speed that has been pointed out as a disadvantage in the WLAN, there is an IEEE 802.11n. An object of the IEEE 802.11n is to increase a speed and reliability of a wireless network and extend an operating distance of the wireless network. More specifically, the IEEE 802.11n is based on multiple inputs and multiple outputs (MIMO) technology in which multiple antennas are used at both of a transmitting end and a receiving end in order to support a high throughput (HT) having a maximum data processing speed of 540 Mbps or more, minimize a transmission error, and optimize a data speed. Further, in this specification, a coding scheme of transmitting several overlapped duplicates may be used in order to increase data reliability, and an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme may also be used in order to increase a speed.
The WLAN system has been continuously evolved so as to support a higher data rate and throughput. Therefore, the importance of backward compatibility between a protocol defined in an existing WLAN system and a protocol suggested in the next generation WLAN system has been demanded. As an example, the next generation WLAN system suggests a new frame format supporting the backward compatibility so that both of a legacy apparatus and a wireless apparatus that is to be newly introduced data may receive and obtain data.
Meanwhile, the support of the backward compatibility may deteriorate processing efficiency of a wireless signal in the wireless apparatus to cause deterioration in performance. This may be generated in view of transmission and reception of the wireless signal through the new frame format. Therefore, a needs exists for an advanced method for transmitting and receiving a wireless signal in which the above-mentioned problem is considered.